Normality
by SickHappiness
Summary: Normal means to conform to a standard or to be usual and expected. However, being normal was never an option for these three girls and since the unusual triplets have been given the opportunity to discover themselves as well as blend in, this has opened up a whole new world. Maybe now they can catch up on all the things they missed out on growing up - including finding love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

 _Normal means conforming to a standard, being usual, typical, or expected._

That is the definition of normal but they weren't normal – they aren't normal.

They are far from it.

But they are unique - at least that's what Bubbles always said.

They're freaks according to Buttercup but it's okay because she likes being different.

Blossom didn't really know how to feel about it. She knows it's stopped her from doing a lot of things in her life, from participating in normal things, but she also knows that it has been a great advantage to her. She's able to do things normal people can't and that is pretty satisfying in her book. For example, reaching high placed things is a breeze because she can casually lift herself into the air to get it. She certainly doesn't know of any _normal_ people that can do that.

But, again, it's also stopped her from doing a lot. The three sisters learned at a young age that it was bad to show their powers in public. They were even wary to use their powers in the safety of their own home. Every irregular thing the sisters did they could see their father grimace. He loved them though, he always has, but the triplets feel like he has always resented them in some way. Like _they_ were the reason their mother died.

Bubbles was born with blonde – almost yellow – hair and the brightest blue eyes. It was unnatural. Buttercup was born with black hair and jade green eyes. It was uncommon. And Blossom, poor Blossom, was born with an odd mixture of bright orange hair and _pink_ eyes. It was abnormal. As if it wasn't odd enough that the triplets were all born with different qualities (each one weirder than the other), the abilities that they demonstrated soon after their birth certainly gave them that unnecessary 'wow' factor.

It was at a young age that the girls started showing signs of their powers. A very young age. It started with the youngest one of the triplets, Bubbles, at infancy, whenever she would cry it would range from regular baby cries to sonic wails. It was deafening. Buttercup, the middle child, was next, she showed unbelievable strength at only six months old when she lifted their father above her head when he tried to feed her. Blossom, the oldest, was last, when the girls turned one Blossom tried to blow out their candles like their parents had been teaching them for days. She never really blew out the candles; she just merely froze the flames.

Their parents never thought about sending them off to the labs though, for fear of what any knowledge-sucking scientist would do to their precious – but weird – triplets.

Instead, they only blamed themselves.

Their mother had died soon after they turned five, she never did fully recover after giving birth to the triplets. She had always been weak and frail; after her pregnancy she could barely leave the house. The exact cause of her death was unknown, everyone just said that her energy never replenished after so much use of it and that just drained the life out of her. That _they_ drained the life out of her.

Their father made sure that the girls never showed signs of their powers outside of the house, he didn't want anyone to know, but when the girls entered school and it became harder and harder to hide their powers, their father was forced to pull them out and start homeschooling. While it was fun at first, not having to wake up as early, it soon became lonely, and the girls only had each other for company.

When he wasn't teaching his daughters, buying practical things, or getting groceries, John would lock himself in his lab and work on unknown experiments.

Soon, Blossom started grasping the lessons faster than her sisters and their father started easing Blossom into teaching her sisters. She was practically a genius. While Blossom handled teaching the basic subjects, Bubbles took over teaching arts, since she found to be best at that, and Buttercup began teaching her sisters the importance of physical fitness.

The girls manage to graduate a year early, at age seventeen, and their father rewarded them by surprising them with a trip.

"I am very proud of you girls for studying and working so hard, you've graduated earlier than anyone in your peer group and I have a surprise for you." John spoke calmly.

"What's the surprise?" All three girls asked simultaneously.

John took a deep breath. "You'll be going on a trip soon, after your 18th birthday to be exact."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked excited but Blossom caught something in his wording. "Us? Are you not coming?" None of the girls had been without their father before.

"No, I won't." John's eyes glanced at each one of his daughters. "This is a special place for special people like you."

"Like us? You mean . . ." Bubbles trailed.

"Yes, these people have abilities resembling your own." John nodded. "I happened to find this place online and contacted them. It's a very secret organization that helps people like you learn to control your, uhm, abilities so that you may live comfortably in public."

"Our birthday is only in two months." Buttercup looked at Blossom. "We'll be leaving in two months?"

John took another deep breath. "Yes, in two months' time, we will be received by someone from the organization, er, school. We will not be permitted to know where it is located, but I will be with you to drop you off and get you situated. After that, they will bring me back here while you girls stay at their provided dormitory for a certain amount of time."

The girls looked back between each other, silently agreeing that Blossom speak the remainder of the discussion. "Are we allowed to bring our own items?"

"Yes, of course, bring what you want. That includes clothes, accessories, books, art, technology, and etcetera."

"What will they be providing for us?"

John looked thoughtful before rummaging through papers he had sitting on his lap. "I have a list somewhere . . . aha, here it is. Each room is accustomed with its own television set, dresser, vanity mirror, full bed, desk, chair, and bathroom with shower. They have community washer and dryers and a full sized kitchen on each floor, not to mention a rather large living area filled with more televisions, couches, and I believe gaming systems . There is a separate building where the actual schooling of powers will be that also has a cafeteria."

Blossom nodded in understanding. "Anything else that we will need to know?"

"Nothing you _need_ to know but they did say something about training simulations. They said they would speak more about it when we got there. Now, I suggest you girls go start making a list of the things you want to take."

The girls nodded as they left to their shared room.

"Two months. Guess we better get to it." Buttercup threw herself on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months goes by faster than one would think.

Before the girls knew it, a small hauling truck and limo with black-out windows arrived to pick them up. The driver informed the girls that it wouldn't take long to get to their destination, just a few hours. He also told the girls that the hauling truck was just a precaution and that they didn't have to fill it up if they didn't need to.

It only took a little less than an hour for the girls to pack everything in the hauling truck before they were on their way. Of course, after John had nagged his toughest daughter, Buttercup, to dress in something appropriate.

John had made sure to emphasize the importance of "first impressions" to his daughters. Blossom and Bubbles had each worn a dress while they best they could do for Buttercup was get her into a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a green shawl. While it didn't appear to be much to anyone on the outside, the Utoniums knew that even getting Buttercup into her current outfit earned a nice hoorah.

Their father seemed a little uneasy about the whole trip but he felt that it was best for his girls and best for himself. His daughters were dangerous to everyone and themselves, even though they didn't seem like it on the outside. These girls could kill someone without meaning to if they weren't careful.

After a few hours of small talk, listening to music, and sleeping, they arrived at their destination. The driver requested that they remain seated in the car until someone came to get them. After waiting a few minutes, light poured through an opened door. The girls all winced, not use to the sunlight after hours of a dimly lit back seat.

"Welcome!" A voice cheered. "We are very pleased to have you here with us." Their father exited first, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles following soon after. "My name is Dr. Clara. Just Clara."

Dr. Clara was a rather tall, thin woman, dressed in a white pantsuit. Her short, brown bob framed her face and brushed against her odd grey eyes.

John introduced himself and held out his hand. "These are my girls, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles." Each of the girls smiled when their name was announced. "They are a little shy."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She wasn't shy. She just didn't trust people. She didn't like people. They excluded her and made her feel different. Bubbles was a little shy and Blossom just tended to keep quiet, much like Buttercup.

"It's nice to meet your girls." Dr. Clara offered a smile. "Please, grab your things and follow me, I will show you to your room."

The girls turned to get their things and glanced back between each other and Dr. Clara. They could easily carry all their things at once but they didn't know if it was safe to use their powers.

Dr. Clara seemed to understand their silent battle. "It's okay, you're amongst friends."

The girls smiled and grabbed all their things at once. Bubbles balanced six boxes, Blossom balanced four, and Buttercup balanced three. Their father averted his gaze and looked towards what was assumed to be the new dormitory.

"My, my, how strong you girls are. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for us. All set?" Dr. Clara asked, mainly to Bubbles. The girls responded with a quick nod. "Perfect! This way then."

The campus seemed pretty empty, no one even in the dorms. Blossom seized the opportunity of walking through the empty dorm to better memorize everything. It was a very modern building with all the latest things. The kitchens were very large and packed with all sorts of food; the sleek countertops were a polished marble and extended into a rather lengthy bar area with eight seats. The floor of the kitchen broke from wood to carpet as they entered the hallways leading to the dorms. The kitchen was placed directly in the middle of the dormitory and either side had a long hallway attached. In other words, the dorm altogether formed a rather large 'X'.

Across from the kitchens, Dr. Clara explained the set-up that they provided for their "residents" she called them. She said it was better for everyone to feel as though they were are home so the organization had placed many gaming systems within the large living area and provided many comfy couches. The living area served as a lounging area for their residents and also a studying area if need be. Buttercup seemed especially interested in the many games she saw lining the shelves against the walls.

Stairs were located at the very end of each hall and an elevator was placed directly in the middle of the hall. Everything was nice and polished. The inside of the dormitory seemed more like a high-star hotel.

"As you can see, everyone is roomed separately with their own bathroom attached." Dr. Clara spoke. "You girls will be roomed next to each other. Your father stressed the importance of having you three together."

The girls silently thanked their father. They had never been without each other and they didn't want to start now.

"To enter your room, you will create your own numerical password, something that you and only you will know. We have this instead of the key system because in this 'school', keys can be easily lost as well as broken." Dr. Clara showed the girls how to enter their password and gave them a few minutes to get it set. After the passwords were created, the girls were instructed to go ahead and drop everything in their rooms.

Dr. Clara turned and faced the girls' father. "Now, this is where you say your goodbyes. I cannot guarantee when you will see each other next but you will be able to communicate on the phone during certain times of the day. I will step aside and give you a few minutes to yourself."

Bubbles bottom lip stuck out as she was close to tears. "I'll miss you, daddy."

John pulled his daughters into a tight hug. "I love you girls and I want you to know that this is for the best. This is my way of helping you girls have a better life than what you've been living. I'll miss you three."

"We love you too." The girls whispered, accepting a kiss on the forehead given by their father.

After a few more minutes of hugging, their father was escorted away by the limo driver.

Dr. Clara turned to the three girls. "I'm sure you girls have been wondering where everyone else is, am I right?" The girls nodded slowly. "Well, we have a training simulation that I'm sure your father mentioned. To make things more exciting around here, we like to hold a contest of sorts. The simulation is held once every week and everyone gathers in an arena of sorts to watch any one person or group of persons perform and demonstrate their power. Of course, whoever shows they are the strongest or have improved the most will win bragging rights and possibly other things, depending on the week. Now, I'm going to ask you to change into the suits I had fitted for you and follow me to the arena."

Blossom's brow quirked. "How did you know our sizes?"

Dr. Clara winked in response and turned. "Please hurry, I'd like to introduce you girls and place you in the arena and see what you've got."

After a few minutes, each sister stepped out of their room one-by-one in tight, fitted black body suit armor. "Oh dear, you won't be needing those contacts anymore. You're amongst friends."

Blossom had forgotten she put those in. Her brown contacts masked her unusual pink eyes and she always wore them when she knew she'd be around different company, although it was a rare occasion. Blossom reached up and casually took them out, tossing them in a contact case inside her room.

"Perfect! Follow me!"

The girls followed Dr. Clara into the next building, which seemed just as empty as the dormitory. This building obviously held a lot of classrooms but the girls followed Dr. Clara past all of them, straight into an elevator located in the middle of the building. The tall woman hit a button titled "Lowest Level" and the elevator whirred to life as it moved all four women below ground level.

The farther down the elevator went, the louder it seemed. There was a loud roaring noise that seemed to get closer and the girls had no idea what to expect. The elevator finally dinged open, but that could barely be heard because of the chanting and cheering that was almost _too_ loud. Once the doors opened, it revealed a large, titanium platform that circled around a clear dome located in the middle of the floor. There was railing circling the dome but some people were still perched on top of the clear, glass-looking surface. The dome was sat deeper into the flooring to provide a rather spacious training ground.

To put it simply – the place seemed rather packed. There were people of all shapes and sizes lingering around, everyone was focused on whatever was happening within the dome.

The loud cheering that erupted once more indicated that whatever training was just going on had ended. Dr. Clara seized the opportunity and motioned for the girls to follow her onto a moving platform that lowered itself into the arena. As the girls moved through the crowd, all eyes were on them and the crowd's voices dropped to hushed whispers.

The tall woman directed the girls into the middle of the arena while she hushed everyone. "As you can see, there are three new girls joining us today! These girls were never allowed a chance to explore their unique abilities and will be demonstrating what they know of themselves for us today!" The crowd broke into a loud cheer.

All three girls exchanged looks with one another. None of the sisters could see very well outside the dome due to the lights shining brightly and none of the girls were given a good chance to look around since Dr. Clara had rushed them around.

"Now! Let me explain something to you three. You will be participating in this simulation together, to see how you work as a team, but do not be afraid to break off and battle on your own! Show us what kind of powers you girls have!" The crowd cheered. "And remember, while everything is fake in these simulations, treat it as though it were real. You _will_ feel pain if you are struck and you _can_ die if you are not careful. Let the match begin!" Dr. Clara had quickly rushed to the moving platform.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did she just say die?" Buttercup whispered.

The lights outside of the arena slowly dimmed as the inside of the dome switched from a blank canvas to a street in the middle of the city.

" _ROAR!"_ Something screeched in the distance and Blossom whipped her head around, trying to locate the noise.

"Just listen to me and we'll get through this." Blossom ordered her sisters.

Another ear-piercing screech and the ground seemed to shake.

"Take flight!" All three girls lifted into the air, as high as the dome would let them. A building came crashing down on the street where they once were and a repulsive, green monster stepped over it.

The monster was a rather large creature with sharp teeth protruding out of its mouth, even when it was closed. The creature's arms were proportionate to its body but the long, gunk-filled claws made it look not so. With every step the monster took, its tail swished from side to side, the spikes aligned its backside from smallest to largest from the tip of the tail all the way to the very top of the monster's head.

After a few seconds of quick observing, Blossom turned to her sisters to give an order but something caught her attention. Behind her sisters were pairs of deep red, blue, and green eyes watching them. Buttercup and Bubbles followed their sister's gaze and froze in place – the only time the girls were used to having people stare at them was whenever they were being made fun of.

However, this staring seemed more like gazing. And yes, there was a big difference.

Blossom's pink eyes matched the red eyes' gaze, both refusing to look away. Or maybe the mysterious red eyed person didn't want to. Didn't want her to.

Another loud roar brought the girls back and Blossom directed Bubbles. "Sonic scream! We need to destabilize it!"

Bubbles gave a brief nod and flew down to eye-level with the monster, her baby blue streak following in her wake, before letting out a deafening scream. The sonic waves knocked the monster back and it gave a wail of its own – kicking up a large chunk of the building at Bubbles in the process. Buttercup didn't hesitate as she flew down to Bubbles' rescue, catching the large debris with ease and also demonstrating her super strength.

Buttercup spun with the debris in her hold and launched it back at the monster. The monster managed to swat the debris away and made a grab for Buttercup. It was Blossom's time to shine as she flew down in time to blow on the monster's outstretched hand and freeze it in place before she completely shattered the creature's arm with a swift kick.

Above, the girls could hear the crowd cheer, some providing a verbal "ouch."

Blossom and Buttercup high-fived while Bubbles went behind the shrieking monster and grabbed its tail, lifting the creature into the air. What looked like blood seemed to be spilling from the monster's now missing arm as she tossed the grotesque creature to her raven haired sister, who gladly chucked it at the wall.

The creature made a pitiful moaning noise before getting back up, now clearly angry. The spikes on the monster's back and tail seemed to grow larger before it swung its tail and shot spikes out at the girls. On impulse, all three girls used the laser beams from their eyes to disintegrate the spikes. While the girls were focused on the spikes, the monster used the opportunity to swat at the triplets. Blossom managed to dodge the monster's attack, but her sisters were knocked towards the top of the dome, the blue and green gazes never leaving them.

Buttercup and Bubbles flipped onto the glass, standing upside down, and looked towards each other. Bubbles' long, blonde pigtails hung in the way of the blue eyed gaze, causing the mysterious person to shift. The movement caught Bubbles' attention and she proceeded to hold eye-contact with the mystery person.

"I don't like the way they are looking at us." The blonde whispered to her raven haired sister.

"I don't like the way that one is looking at Blossom." Buttercup pointed. "But it's gonna have to wait, we've got a monster to beat." A knowing smile crept across the blonde's face as her green eyed sister shouted. "Blossom, move!" Hearing her sisters order, Blossom moved to the side, completely opposite of the monster, and allowed her sisters enough space to strike.

Buttercup and Bubbles joined hands, causing a swirl of blue and green energy blasts to form, and used the glass as a launching pad as they charged towards the nasty, unsuspecting creature.

The final blow was performed and the monster went down, a gaping hole in the top of his head. The girls floated in mid-air, cheering for themselves, while pieces of the monster rained down.

Buttercup stretched her limbs. "Who knew destroying things could be so fun!" Her sisters smiled in response. Always the destructive one, that Buttercup.

The simulation faded away but the girls remained covered in what appeared to be blood and gunk. "Well, well! I'd say that was a delightful surprise! Am I right?" The crowd cheered in response to Dr. Clara. "We'll get you girls cleaned up and introduce you to your new peers."

Blossom held up a hand to Dr. Clara and turned to her sisters, who nodded in understanding. All three girls spun quickly, increasing their speed, and formed miniature tornadoes – pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles, and green for Buttercup. Dr. Clara and the crowd watched in awe as gunk spun from the girls and onto every surrounding surface.

After a few seconds, the girls slowed down and stopped in mid-air once again, this time completely clean. Once the gunk hit the simulation surface, it faded away much like the rest of the simulation.

"You girls are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Dr. Clara smiled. "Now, let's introduce you!"

"I'm Bubbles." The blonde stated shyly.

"Buttercup." The middle sister crossed her arms.

"My name is Blossom." The pink eyed girl stated; her long, orange hair shaped around her body as she flicked a piece behind her ear.

"Well, on behalf of everyone here, I say to you: Welcome!" The white-clad woman announced and the crowd cheered. "This is the ending of the simulation training! Please, welcome these girls with open arms as they have never been given the chance to explore themselves like many of you have! And remember, have a great weekend!"

After Dr. Clara dismissed everyone in the arena, she turned to the triplets and briefly explained that although everyone has 'free reign' on the weekend, they are not allowed to leave campus and must remain either at the dormitory, the simulation, or any of the marked areas on the map provided.

"Don't be a stranger." Dr. Clara winked before disappearing into the crowd.

The girls were at total loss at what to do next. "Maybe we should just go back to our rooms?" Buttercup suggested.

"How do we get there?" Bubbles looked around cautiously, all the while trying to keep up with everyone who was passing and giving brief hello's.

"I guess we follow everyone else. Someone's bound to lead us out of this place." Blossom began walking behind a group, her sisters in tow.

"Can't we just fly? Everyone else who can do it is doing it." The green eyed sister pointed up. Above the girls were quiet a few students, all dressed in the same body armor, floating above the crowd and towards a set of doors titled "stairs."

Blossom shrugged and lifted above the ground. "This school seems promising."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally.

It took a few minutes more than the girls would have liked but they finally made it back to their dorm, along with everyone else.

As it turns out: everyone is located within the same dormitory – which happened to house a few hundred super powered people ranging from ages sixteen to twenty; since that's apparently when powers start showing the most.

Also to the girls' displeasure, the dorm turned out to be co-ed.

"Boys?" Bubbles whispered harshly. "We've barely had contact with people, let alone boys!" She started tugging on her pigtails, a habit the blonde picked up when she would get stressed or nervous.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it, Bubbles!" Blossom responded, reaching for the brush on her dresser. The girls were all gathered in Blossom's room, located on the second floor, after having changed into normal clothing. They were currently discussing a few "problems" they had with their new living situation so far. "We need to learn how to socialize with people, especially people _our_ age. I think that maybe this will be good for us."

Buttercup snorted. "You mean you want to try and pack everything we've ever missed out on in our lives into the two years we'll be here?"

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to try." The brush was stuck in a tangle.

 _Growl_.

"I'm pretty hungry."

"I thought that was me."

"You mean it wasn't me?"

Blossom put down her brush and sighed. "I would think the cafeteria is only open at certain times of the day." She got up to retrieve a schedule provided by Dr. Clara. "Ah, yes, the cafeteria is open from 6 am to 10 am, 11:30 am to 1 pm, and 4pm to 7 pm all throughout the week while the kitchen is to be used at our disposal." She looked towards the digital clock sitting beside her bed. "And it's . . . 6:50 in the evening now. Definitely not enough time to find the cafeteria and have a comfortable meal."

"Well," Bubbles tugged on her pigtails once more. "I'm sure if we found some stuff in the kitchen then I could surely whip us up something to eat."

"Alright!" Buttercup cheered. "Let's go!" She took off out the door, her sisters following behind.

Blossom thought Buttercup to be a little too underdressed for her first day in a new place, whether it was their new home or not. Buttercup's comfortable style was almost always some form of sport shorts or sweatpants. Today, her green eyed sister decided to wear her favorite black Nike sweatpants with a green tank top to match – her usual cushioned, black Toms were looking a little worn out today. Her hair, as usual, was a short, hot mess; the only difference is she pinned her bangs back against her head with a bobby pin.

Bubbles had decided on a comfy casual, only wearing black leggings, and a long, blue shirt. Her choice of shoes were simple, black ballet flats.

Blossom wanted to stay comfortable, but also look a little presentable. She insisted on wearing a long-sleeve, pink shirt with white shorts but decided to match Bubbles' ballet flats – except Blossom's shoes were pink. To complete her ensemble, Blossom had tied half of her hair back with her red ribbon, letting her long tresses flow around her.

Since there are kitchens located on each floor, the girls had no problem finding the one on their floor. Some people were lingering in the hallways, most staring at the triplets.

"That was a great job out there!" Someone called out.

"Welcome to the school!" Someone else shouted. The rest greeted the girls with a smile.

Bubbles waved back, Blossom smiled, and Buttercup acknowledged everyone with a curt nod.

"Hm," Bubbles opened the refrigerator. "There's a lot in here. Check the pantry."

Blossom swung open two cabinet doors that revealed multiple shelves stacked with many items. "Oh, I see pancake mix! Buttercup how do you feel about-" Blossom looked behind her. "Buttercup?"

In the living area across from the kitchen, Buttercup was on her knees mumbling while holding something rectangular in her hands.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked Buttercup. Although the girls had super hearing, they couldn't understand what their sister was saying.

Suddenly, Buttercup whipped around and shoved something in the approaching blonde's face. " _Mortal Kombat_ , I mean, they have every single one of them! The sticky note on the back says they even have the newer extended pack on this one!" Blossom slammed her head against the marble countertop. While she loved her sister, she did not enjoy the overly competitive spirit her green eyed sister manages to accumulate during every round of that particular game.

Sure, Blossom is competitive, but Buttercup? Buttercup is _competitive_.

Bubbles sighed. "I'll get the pancakes started. Blossom, please keep Buttercup busy and . . . under control."

It was a good thing that the kitchen and living area were both emptied, that way no one had to hear Buttercup's foul mouth once she got started. Buttercup happily made sure the PS4 was hooked up before plopping in the disk and handing Blossom a wireless controller – Player 2 no doubt.

The two sisters plopped down on the couch directly in front of the large, flat screen television as the game's ominous music began to play through the speakers and Buttercup grabbed the remote to turn the sound up louder. "Other people live in this dorm, please be respectful." Blossom nagged.

Buttercup turned and smirked at her pink eyed sister. "I'd much prefer everyone hear me kicking your ass."

"And so it starts." They could hear their blonde sister mumble, already pouring batter into the ready hot pan.

" _Round One:_ _ **Fight**_ "

Maybe Blossom was a little rusty? She hadn't played in, let's see, at least two weeks. Oh, yes, there goes her character, impaled by another pincer.

" **You will incubate my young.** "

Bug blast, how very nice. Well then.

"Shit, how'd you . . . when did-?!" Buttercup snarled. "I call bullshit!"

Blossom smirked at the screen, watching as her character impaled Buttercup's own with a bloodied icicle. "I don't see how you can call that, it's fair game."

An unfamiliar warmth surrounded both sisters. "X-rays are the worst." The voice was husky, like the person had just woken up.

Blossom felt someone sit next to her. "Only if you're a sore loser." Different voice. Deeper than the first.

"Let me finish kicking my sister's ass and then me and you are gonna have a talk about personal space." Buttercup huffed, way too engrossed in the game to even bother with the person leaning on the couch directly behind her.

Blossom wondered how Buttercup could act so cool with two unfamiliar people in their presence. She certainly felt a little nervous.

"Hah! Take that!" Buttercup finished her combo – which left both of the sisters at very little health. Blossom responded with a slide which knocked both Buttercup's health and character down. The green eyed sister huffed as her character held out two hands and two pincers while Blossom's character laughed and froze himself.

"Mother _fucker_."

" _Round two:_ _ **Fight**_ "

Buttercup's thumbs moved fast over the controller, unleashing many attacks on Blossom's character. All that Blossom could do was attempt to block the hits but that was getting nowhere as her character flew through the air.

" _Flawless Victory._

"Yeah, that's right you shit-freezing ninja." Blossom rolled her eyes; her sister's insults were a little much. The guy behind Buttercup snorted.

" _Round three:_ _ **Fight**_ "

Blossom started out freezing a clone of her character and throwing it at Buttercup. Maybe there was hope this round.

"Oh, uhm, h-hello. I d-didn't see you there." A small voice squeaked. This alerted Blossom as she turned to peer over the couch to look at her baby sister. A blond boy was leaning on the sleek counter, watching the pigtailed girl flip pancakes. There was a small smirk playing on his lips.

" _ **Brutality**_ "

"Fuck. Yes." A loud cheer from the middle sister.

Blossom's head whipped back towards the screen. Were those the legs? Where was the torso? That's so much blood.

" **Feed, my children.** "

"When did you even learn to use that brutality?" The pink eyed girl slumped into the couch. "You totally took advantage of my being distracted."

"You're never supposed to look away from a match – gaming rule number one." Buttercup turned. "As for you, asshole, who in the – oh. Hm. So you're the dumbass that kept staring at me the whole simulation battle."

Blossom turned towards the person next to her.

 _Deep red eyes._

"Hey babe."


	5. Chapter 5

A long silence. And then:

"Red." Blossom mumbled. "Your eyes are red. How can that be?"

"Your eyes are pink; I don't really think you should be asking that kind of question." The very handsome guy next to Blossom snickered; his orange hair, a shade darker than hers, was currently pulled back into a low pony tail. A red cap sat backwards on his head, just a shade lighter than his crimson eyes.

"Can you blame me for staring, sweetheart? I mean, that tight-ass uniform just looked so _right_ on you." Husky voice. Apparently replying to Buttercup's observation.

Bubbles intervened and grabbed Buttercup's readying fist. "Okay, pancakes are done!"

Buttercup mumbled and jumped over the couch, heading towards the food. "You're lucky I'm hungry." Her transition from couch to kitchen didn't stop the middle triplet from giving her 'admirer' the finger.

"U-uhm," Bubbles connected her pointer fingers and looked down. "If you guys want some, I made plenty." A side step revealed a very large stack of pancakes.

The green eyed man rubbed his stomach. "Don't mind if I do." His companions followed suit. "I'm Butch, by the way. But you –" He turned towards Buttercup. "You can call me anything you want, babe."

"Alright. I dub thee 'assface' then." Buttercup retorted, waiting for Bubbles to hand her a plate of pancakes. Butch's smile fell.

"I'm Brick." The voice seemed right in Blossom's ear. When did he get so close? "That's Boomer." Brick pointed towards the blond male, still leaning on the counter. "We're brothers. Triplets to be exact."

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Bubbles bounced excitedly, seemingly a little more comfortable with the strangers. "We're triplets too!" Boomer, the blond male, smiled at the small girl. His eyes watched carefully as the pigtailed girl continued to bounce – because whenever she bounced, so did other things.

The girls were very . . . blessed in certain departments.

"Food, woman!" Buttercup demanded, breaking her sister's 'happy dance'. Boomer seemed displeased at the sudden lack of bouncing.

"Oh!" Small giggle. "Here, BC. Let me just add the finishing touches!" Bubbles looked through the pantry and fridge and returned with two plates of pancakes, smothered in chocolate chips and whip cream.

"Are you sure this is breakfast for dinner and not dessert?" Blossom raised a brow, taking a seat next to her green eyed sister

The three boys scattered around the kitchen island while Bubbles took her time answering. "Well . . . I figured since it's a new place and all . . . why not treat ourselves, you know?" She handed another plate stacked with whip cream and chocolate to Blossom.

The pink eyed girl picked at her food. Oh, there's the pancakes. Hiding underneath all the whip cream.

Bubbles made the same for the three boys, waiting until everyone was seated and eating before she fixed her own plate.

"Awh mef _gaw_." Butch's mouth was stuff with food. "Fith id amzib!"

"Swallow." A sharp glare from Brick.

A quuick pound on the chest as he attempted to swallow his food. "Ahem. Oh my _God_ , this is _amazing_. Where did you – c'mon stop looking at me like that, Boom – where did you learn to cook like this, you little angel?!"

Boomer shot his raven haired brother a dirty look. "Ill-mannered." He mumbled. The blond had a surprisingly smooth voice.

Bubbles giggled slightly. "Thank you, so uhm, I was just wondering . . . where is everyone else?" She took a small bite of her meal. "There seemed to be quite a lot of people in the arena and this place seems like a ghost town!"

Buttercup nodded in agreement then paused. "Is . . . is it just me or is the floor vibrating?"

Boomer smiled and Butch chuckled. "There's a party downstairs."

The blond turned to Bubbles. "There's always a party after a good simulation training."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Basically, there's a party every Friday. As I'm sure Dr. Clara informed you, we have free reign on the weekends with the exception of a few things."

"You wanna go?" Butch wiggled his eyebrows at Buttercup.

The girls all glanced between each other before shaking their head. "Nah, we're not really 'party people'. In fact, we're not really 'people people'." Buttercup shrugged. "We'd rather just chill up here, you know?"

Bubbles and Blossom nodded. "Yeah, I mean thanks but . . . we're really used to it being just us." The blonde took another dainty bite.

Butch's brows furrowed. "You guys didn't happen to be shut off from the world, did you?"

 _SMACK_

"Ow! What was that for, boss?!" The raven haired boy was left rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for my dumbass of a brother and his insensitive remarks." Brick straightened out the cap resting on his head. "He has no filter."

The girls warily smiled. "That's okay. He's not far off anyway." The boys paused and looked towards Blossom. "We weren't shut off, per say, but we didn't go out much. If at all." A small sigh. "I'm sure you guys understand, but having powers – while it can be a great advantage at times – can be a great disadvantage due to the reaction of the public."

"In short," The raven haired sister cut off Blossom. "It's none of your business, but we weren't well-liked, thanks." She finished her plate and made her way back towards the couch, with the game still set up.

"We're sorry for our sister." Bubbles looked down shyly. "She's not very friendly but she usually has good intentions."

Blossom snorted. " _Usually_. She's right though. Not that it is any of your business, but it's probably best if you didn't know. Nothing interesting, really."

Brick's turn to snort. "Nothing interesting? Three super powered girls – all very attractive might I add – and their backstory isn't something they consider _interesting_?" The other brothers chuckled. "While I'm sure that's not exactly true, I'm not going to hound you on it."

The two sisters blushed and averted their gaze. "Er, I'll help you clean up, Bubbles." Blossom got up and moved to put her dishes in the sink.

"No way!" Bubbles denied cheerily. "We get to use our powers without holding back so I'm totally taking advantage of this!" A quick flash of light blue and everything was spotless once more.

The blond male sighed. "She's amazing."

Blossom cleared her throat. "I left my book in my room, excuse me while I go get it." Bubbles responded with a cheerful wave and Buttercup grunted in response – too fixated on the game to care about much else. Blossom turned and made her way down the long, out-stretched hallway to her room.

"So." Blossom jumped in the air, the deep voice startling her.

"Oh, uhm, hello, er, Brick." She carefully floated down onto the ground, watching Brick. "I didn't hear you." Brick casually lifted himself into the air to answer the unasked question. "Oh, that must be why. Tell me, do you and your brothers all possess the same abilities?"

Brick thought for a moment and shrugged. "I mean, all the basic stuff we have in common but there are some things that we can do that makes us different from one another." He raised his palm and fire emerged gradually. "I'm guessing that your –" Blossom cut him off by raising her own palm, already layered in a thin coating of ice, and pressing their hands together – putting out his fire and melting her ice. " – special ability is ice." He finished, their palms still touching.

Blossom was mesmerized. Never had she known a human who could create fire from the palm of his hand. Someone who could offset her cold, unwanted touch. Someone who didn't seem to mind that she was practically a walking snow storm. Sure, Blossom and her sisters could set themselves on 'fire' but it wasn't a real fire, it simply just emanated heat, not something that could actually burn. That and it wasn't the real color of fire. Her body would create pink, Buttercup created green, and Bubbles created blue. And of course, who could forget the Flaming Fiery Feline the girls had discovered they could do. But they had been six, and they could only ever do it when they were together.

But this man in front of her – this red eyed person, an a _ctual person_ , was like a walking torch. He could clearly keep her warm if he so wished. If she wished.

Blossom's face began to warm. Not that she'd _want_ him to keep her warm, they of course just met. It was just a passing thought. Yes. A passing thought.

"Blossom?"

She blinked. "Hm?"

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

"O-oh! Yes, I'm f-fine, thank you. I really need to get that book. I'm sure the girls will want to stay in the living room for quite some time and I would really hate to leave them for too long." Pink eyes wouldn't meet red. Blossom tucked an orange lock behind her ear as she turned to head to her room.

"I was actually going to do the same. My brothers didn't feel like partying tonight. Something else had caught their eye." Brick chuckled, casting Blossom a side glance.

In the pit of her gut, Blossom had a strong suspicion that he wasn't talking about the food or the games.

"I really am sorry for what my brother said earlier. He doesn't have a filter. He's unbearably blunt." A huff.

Blossom giggled. "It's really okay. I'm sorry for my sister. She's . . . unbearably blunt as well." Blossom had reached her room. "Erm, excuse me a moment."

Brick sent a brief nod and walked two doors down from her across the hall, resting his hand on the number pad. "Right back at you." Both redheads had quickly stepped into their rooms to retrieve their novels, meeting back out in the hallway.

Blossom's curious pink eyes glanced towards the book Brick held as they walked back towards the kitchen and living room area. "That's a very good book. I've read a dozen or so times." Brick's brow rose. "What?"

"Your book choice."

She glanced down. "What about it?"

Brick snorted. "Don't get me wrong, we obviously have the same taste in books, I just couldn't stand that novel for whatever reason."

"Oh," Blossom chuckled. "Yes, we do have the same taste." She held her book next to his. "Same author, hm. I think I could understand your dislike for this novel. She's a rather confusing author, if you don't mind me saying. Her lack of quotations is . . . how should I put it . . ."

"Annoying." Brick finished. "Yes, it is. Her flashbacks within flashbacks and flash-forwards within flashbacks are utterly confusing and downright atrocious."

"My, my, someone is very passionate about their disliking for this book." Blossom wiggled her book. "And yet he persists on continuing reading other novels published by her."

"I may not like her, but I'll be damned if I let that stop me from gaining any variety." Brick defended, casting a small smirk at his new companion.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wonder what else we'll have in common." She mumbled, unknowingly getting closer to Brick.

"You mean besides the weird eye color and our apparent love of books?" Brick snickered. "That speaks volumes if you ask me."

A small smile. "Mhm, I wonder how our sibling would fare, seeing as how both your green eyed brother and my green eyed sister have already show-cased some common unpleasant mannerisms as well as-"

"What the actual _fuck_!"

Blossom flinched and Brick rolled his eyes.

"A crude mouth."


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom and Brick rounded the corner, both sets of eyes warily glancing around, half expecting to see some sort of brawl.

Instead, the pair noticed a rather cheery, blonde, pig-tailed girl excitedly jumping up and down, rapidly speaking in multiple languages. Behind her, Boomer sat back mesmerized at the actions of the blonde girl while Buttercup was huffing and glaring at the green eyed boy who was laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I want to know?"

Everyone's attention turned towards the red couple and Bubbles jumped excitedly towards them. "Blossom! ¡Yo gano! ¡Yo gano! ¡Gané contra Buttercup!"

"Ah," Blossom nodded. "I see. Congratulations, Bubbles!"

"Uh, what?" Brick glanced between the sisters.

Blossom turned from her overly-excited sister, who was still speaking Spanish. "Bubbles said that she won and she beat Buttercup."

"And you understood that?"

Blossom gave a small shrug. "Well, living with her for eighteen years, I should pick up something." Blossom smiled at Brick. "You remember how we talked about each one of us having a unique ability? Bubbles' unique ability is to be able to speak any language. Her go-to language to express her excitement is Spanish."

"When you say 'any language' does that also include dead languages?" Brick inquired.

Bubbles nodded but held up a finger. "Sh, that's a secret though!"

"It's more than just dead languages. She can also speak with any animal, including aquatic life." Blossom informed, amazing Brick and Boomer. Butch, however, was too busy laughing.

Buttercup threw a pillow at Butch, successfully hitting him in the face. "Shut up already!"

Butch attempted to get up, still laughing. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen! Boss, get this shit-" Another pillow to the face. "Butters here was checking out Hydro Racer and the little angel wanted to play."

"Shut up!"

"No, no, they have to hear this." Butch waved Buttercup off, still laughing. "So this precious girl sees the cute lil' ducky boat you have the option as playing as and Butters gets the sickest ride possible, of course, high speed and everything-"

"And I beat Buttercup!" Bubbles cheered, clearly not getting why it's so funny, but happy to have beaten her competitive sister anyway.

"And she beat Buttercup!" Butch followed, emphasizing Bubbles and nodding towards her, holding his hands out. "She beat Butters with the tiny-ass duck!" He went into another laughing fit.

"Ugh! That's it, I've had it!" Buttercup launched at Butch, knocking him back on the ground. "I said shut up!"

Butch laughed more grasping her wrists so she couldn't hit him. "Aw, what's wrong? Can't take losing?"

"No." Bubbles and Blossom said while Buttercup shouted.

"Why can't I move my wrists?" Buttercup struggled in Butch's grasp, unaware of her suggestive position as she straddled him.

"Super strength, sweetheart, I'm full of it." He tugged on her wrists, pulling her down on him – their lips mere inches apart.

"That's impossible!" Another attempt to free her hands. "I'm the strongest there is!"

"Guess you've met your match." Butch's words almost shattered Buttercup's world. Her strength was all she had. It was what _truly_ set her apart from her sisters. She was the toughest. No one could beat her.

And yet here was this stranger, this stranger that held onto her no problem.

Buttercup's moment of silence concerned her sisters before Buttercup shouted " _Fuck this!_ " And switched hers and Butch's positions, flinging him off of her and across the room. The only thing that stopped his body was the wall he hit.

Once Butch landed on the ground, he sat up, dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?"

His brothers blinked. Once. Twice.

" _Holy shit_."

Both the blond brother and the redheaded brother rushed to their still speechless, middle aged triplet. Their mouths agape as they stared at the unmoving middle sibling.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted, the raven haired sister still seething and refusing to look her elder sister in the eye. "Apologize to him!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Jesus Christ I think I'm in love." Butch interrupted, still sitting on the ground between his brothers, a clear lovesick expression on his face. Boomer chuckled and Brick smirked.

"You just got your ass handed to you and now you're in love?"

This time, Buttercup was left speechless. "W-what?" Her cheeks were slowly turning a bright pink.

Butch rushed over to Buttercup, holding his body against hers. He wrapped one arm tightly around her slim waist and rested it on her lower back while his other hand held her one free hand up, her other hand rested on his chest.

Buttercup, however, wasn't blushing because of the closeness of Butch, but because of the rather toned pectoral she could feel beneath his shirt. Loose shirts really did him no justice after all.

"I don't understand." Bubbles whispered to Blossom, who only shrugged her shoulders in response. All three sisters were confused as to why this rather brute male was confessing his love to a girl who he not only just met, but who also just _threw him across the room_.

And poor Buttercup. All she could do was stand there frozen, lips slightly parted, and her face getting more red with every passing second she was locked in the boy's arms. Her piercingly green eyes glanced towards her two sisters and a silent message was passed between them.

 _Help me!_

Bubbles attempted to tug Buttercup out of Butch's grasp, but the green eyed male was just _too strong_. "Blossom, I'm gonna need some reinforcement!" Her voice was slightly higher than usual as she struggled with Butch's hold on Buttercup.

Blossom wrapped her arms around Butch's waist while her blue eyed sisters did the same with Buttercup. "On my count, pull!" Blossom counted off and the two sisters tugged on their respective person only to find that neither budged an inch.

"It's not going to work." Brick interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention. All except Butch, who was still holding firmly onto Buttercup and attempting to stare into her eyes – lovesick expression still in place. Brick took the moment of silence to continue. "Butch is unbearably strong and also unbearably stubborn. It looks like Buttercup's determination to release herself from his hold grabbed his attention, but when she flung him across the room, you also grabbed his heart." He turned to Buttercup, who blew a strand of hair out of her face in response.

"That was fuckin' lame." She mumbled, still trying to break herself loose.

"Well, as lame as it may be, no one has ever been able to deter Butch from his spot, wherever that is." Brick nodded to Boomer. Boomer moved towards his lovesick brother and tugged on his hair. For any other person, the tugging of someone's hair would basically force the head to move with the flow; in Butch's case, it didn't. Boomer clearly tugged on a patch raven hair, but Butch didn't move an inch. "So, the fact that you were even able to move him a little bit was impressive and –"

"Totally _hot_." Butch mumbled, attempting to close the space between his lips and Buttercup's.

A small noise escaped the middle sister, showing her discomfort, but she had finally managed to push Butch away from her body, making the boy release his hold on her.

Good for her.

Irritating for him.

While Butch enjoyed that he finally has someone who can match his strength, he can see how it will be a struggle in the future. This girl would be able to free herself of his holds and she could ultimately harm him if she wanted to. Not that he minded though. Butch liked a little pain from time to time.

Some would say that's his _kink_.

Buttercup's cheeks were still dusted pink and she refused to make eye contact with anyone, she mumbled something before lifting into the air and jetting off down the hallway, towards her room.

Butch sat on the ground, watching as her lime green streak faded out. Blossom and Bubbles stood confused, glancing between each other and their new found counterparts. " _What'd she say?_ " was tossed between the four super powered teenagers while Butch let Buttercup's words bounce around in his head.

What was incoherent to them was extremely clear Butch:

" _At least ask me out on a fucking date first."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been internally screaming since my last update because senpai definitely noticed me**

 **x**

Saturday was awkward to say the least. Blossom spent most of the morning looking for her book that she didn't remember putting down only to find that Brick had rescued it when Blossom had attempted to wrench Butch away from Buttercup.

"Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner, Blossom." Brick leaned against her door frame. "I figured you guys wanted to be alone since your sister jetted off like that."

"Thank you for being considerate but we couldn't even get Buttercup to open the door." She frowned. Maybe she should check on her sister now and see if she wanted breakfast. "She just said she was tired or something. A rather lame excuse on her part, I mean, we've lived together for eighteen years, who does she think she's fooling?" Blossom was more or less talking to herself at this point rather than Brick.

He watched and she ran the brush through her hair once more, tying her long locks up with a long, red ribbon. His foot kept the door propped open as he glanced around her room. Standard sized room with the bathroom located on his right while the bedroom itself was on his left, it was a very open space. Of course, every room here was the same, nothing more and nothing less. Although everyone on this campus was extraordinary in some way, it was crucial to this school that no one was held on a higher podium than anyone else – although there were _some_ that liked to think otherwise.

Brick shook his head and returned his attention to Blossom. "Would you like to get breakfast?"

Blossom gave a gentle smile and nodded, "Let me ask my sisters if they would like to come as well, if you don't mind." Brick smiled in response.

"Of course, I should probably see if my brothers are awake anyway." Brick turned and walked a little further down the hall – both his brothers were located on the same hall but a few more doors down.

Brick gave a single knock on Boomer's door first and waited only a few seconds before a groggy blond opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" His voice was scratchy and he clearly was unhappy to be woken up.

He was having _such_ a nice dream about a beautiful, blonde, pigtailed girl and was just getting to the good part before Brick showed up at his door.

"Was just seeing if you wanted to get breakfast." Brick smirked at his youngest brother.

"Yeah! I'll totally be there in a second, let me just grab my glasses!"

A cute voice had cut through the air as Boomer's eyes widened before he abruptly slammed the door in his brother's face while Brick's smirk widened. Boomer emerged seconds later looking refreshed. He nudged Brick as they walked towards Blossom. "Why didn't you say anything about Bubbles going?" Boomer whispered harshly.

"I didn't know." Brick snickered. It was true, Brick didn't know that Bubbles would be going but he did know that Blossom was at least going to ask.

The boys met with Blossom just in time to see Bubbles back out of her room and shut the door. She smiled brightly as her eyes met Boomer's. For Boomer, it was like time stood still. If he thought she was cute before, then she was absolutely adorable now.

Her hair was tied into two low pigtails that surrounded her face beautifully and she was sporting a new accessory today that Boomer internally ' _awed_ ' just looking at.

"Boomer! I didn't know you were a morning person!" Bubbles slid her rather large looking glasses up her nose with her index finger. _You are so fucking cute_ , Boomer wanted to voice.

"Yup, I rise with the sun." He replied smoothly. In truth, Boomer wasn't a morning person at all. But he could be if the reason was worth it. And yes, Bubbles was worth it.

Brick's eyebrow rose as his brother's statement but Bubbles responded before Brick had the chance to try and catch his brother in a lie. "Oh, what a coincidence, me too! We should definitely do an early breakfast one morning, I'm pretty good at making breakfast foods, you know."

"You're good at making any type of food," Blossom's stomach growled. "I've been dreaming about Chicken Cordon Bleu for the past month."

Bubbles' giggled. "It's a little weird that I'm so good at making meat-based dishes and I'm a vegetarian! Besides, I don't really think they will allow me access to the wine I would need for that dish."

"Vegetarian?" Brick asked.

"Oh yeah, I can talk to animals too and between you and me," Bubbles leaned closer Brick. "They don't really like to be eaten." Both boys glanced between each other wondering how many families they've torn apart with their meat-eating habits. "It's okay though; I don't scold nor force anyone into my way of thinking – to each their own. Besides, I wouldn't be able to convert BC even if I tried." She smiled softly. Boomer really admired Bubbles for that statement, she revealed herself to be an understanding person much more so than he had originally thought.

"Speaking of, let's see if she'll want to eat with us." Blossom and Bubbles hurried to their sister's door and knocked.

Boomer and Brick lingered behind to check on their other brother. The boys gave one loud knock on the door just adjacent to the door where the two girls currently were. The one knock was a code between the brothers that meant that instead of there being an instructor or student looking for them; it was just one of the male triplets, if not two.

The boys heard a loud _thud_ and a few curses as the door flew open. Butch, not even bothering to wear anything more than just his boxers, glared at his brothers, only quirking a brow.

Brick and Boomer both opted out of responding just as they heard a rather grumpy " _What?!_ " come from the hallway across from them. All three brothers turned their attention to the triplets across the hall.

"Come to breakfast with us!" Bubbles pleaded.

"No."

"Wouldn't it be nice to see the campus a little bit?" Blossom tried.

"I could see it some other time that isn't nine in the fucking morning."

"You always preached to us that breakfast was the most important meal of the day!" Bubbles attempted.

"I also preached that I love sleep more than I love you."

Bubbles gave a small ' _hmph_ '. "Well now that's just mean."

Butch watched as Buttercup pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "If it's before noon then I don't give a _fuuuuck_." He snorted which caused all three female triplets to look over. Buttercup's eyes met with Butch's and she immediately shut the door.

Well if that didn't make Butch feel like shit.

"Buttercup," Bubbles knocked on the door. "That was rude!" Her sisters continued to knock and pound on her door while Brick and Boomer returned their attention to Butch.

"Seems like you may have upset her," Brick noted. Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Leave it to Butch to make a brash decision and push away the only person to ever fling him across the room."

"Actually," Blossom piped up, walking towards the males. "You didn't upset her." This caught the boy's attention as the girls stood beside their counterparts. "She just might be a little embarrassed. We might not have had a lot of contact with people, but we can understand what BC is feeling."

"Oh yeah!" Bubbles nodded, throwing an arm around her sister. "She's totally into you, we just know it!" Blossom finally registered the state of the raven haired boy that was in front of her.

Her hand flew over Bubbles' eyes and she averted her own. "B-but we'll talk about that another time! When you aren't, err, well, naked."

Bubbles gave a shy giggle, turned, and side stepped behind Boomer, clutching onto his shirt. "That's a little embarrassing." Boomer stiffened a bit at the contact but wanted nothing more than to turn and protect the girl from his near-naked brother.

"I think it's time we go and eat," Boomer reached behind and grabbed one of Bubbles' hand, holding it gently. "See you, Butch." He called over his shoulder as he led the small blonde away.

"No, wait, hold up!" Butch called, disappearing into his room and reemerging with one arm through his shirt and the other reaching to put on his shoe. "I've got more questions about that feisty sister of yours!"

Butch caught up with Bubbles and Boomer, walking in front of Blossom and Brick, and glanced between the two girls.

"So you're saying she's into me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Pants."

"Okay, so, let me get this straight, she's just not a feely person?"

"Pants."

"Basically, yeah! She's never been too open about things."

"Pants."

"And I just need to sort of work my way in?"

"Pants."

"You could stand to be a little subtle about it, though."

 _Snort_. "Butch? Subtle? No way. Anyway, pants."

"Oh, romance her!"

"No, she doesn't like those things like you do, Bubbles."

"I noticed she's a competitive person so maybe I could challenge her in some stuff?"

"God fucking dammit, Butch, _pants!_ "

Butch stopped in his tracks and looked down at himself. "Well shit, why didn't you say something earlier?"

Butch had managed to snake his arms around both girls' shoulders and lead them away from his brothers while he continued to pester them more about their feisty sibling. Both girls somehow remained completely oblivious to the fact that the tall raven haired man forgot to put on pants as he hastily exited his dorm room. Blossom had briefly glanced down and averted her eyes quickly while slowly trying to back away.

"Erm, the challenging thing sounds like a rather good idea," Blossom cleared her throat, tugging Bubbles out of Butch's grasp. "Just remember that she doesn't really like to lose and she also hates when things are handed to her."

Butch pondered while standing there, still oblivious to the growing discomfort between the two girls. "That's gonna be difficult."

"Y-yeah, uhm, we'll, er, see you in the cafeteria?" Blossom grabbed onto Bubbles' hand as she bolted down the hall, not one for indecency. The two brothers, Brick and Boomer, looked between each other and back at Butch.

"Go get some fucking pants on." Brick sighed, calmly following after the girls with Boomer close behind.

 **x**

"Oh, Buttercup! You decided to join us!" Bubbles cheered as she ran to her grumpy sister.

Brick and Boomer seemed indifferent as their middle brother stared at his female counterpart. Buttercup avoided his gaze and huffed at her younger sister. "Well seeing as how I couldn't go back to sleep because _someone,_ " Hateful glare pointed towards the two sisters, "decided to wake me up, I decided to get some food."

Blossom looked her sister up and down, noticing Buttercup's baggy sweatpants and equally baggy jersey top. "And you couldn't think to dress a little nicer?"

Buttercup reached down to adjust her flip-flop, "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Butch whispered. Buttercup tried her best to ignore the ever-attractive idiot.

"Oh Buttercup," Bubbles let out a whine and started combing through her sister's hair with her fingers. "Couldn't you have at least done something with your hair?" Buttercup stepped away and shook her hair, messing it up further and making her look even wilder than before.

"No, I don't really care. I'm hungry." As if on cue, Buttercup's stomach growled. She walked away and towards the buffet line while her sisters silently apologized to the boys for Buttercup's rude behavior.

The three sisters sat across from their male counterparts after everyone had gone through the line. The cafeteria was a room filled with two separate kitchens, two large buffet lines, and held the seating capacity of at least two hundred people.

Bubbles happily picked at her fruit while lightly conversing with Boomer. Or trying to. Boomer hardly responded, just a nod every once and a while as Bubbles continued to talk about her passion for the arts. While Bubbles thought he was a good listener, Boomer was simply distracted by the way her eye lit up every time she mentioned a favorite piece of art or the way Bubbles would daintily push her glasses back up her nose as she looked down to pluck another fruit from her bowl.

Boomer really had it bad for Bubbles and that was becoming increasingly clear the longer the blond boy stared at the happy blue eyed beauty chatting away.

Buttercup's eyes narrowed as she continued to ignore Butch and stare at her sister's new admirer. While yes, Buttercup knew that if anything were to happen between the two then she would be more than capable of kicking any ass necessary, it was still a situation that would preferably be avoided as per preference to the redheaded elder sister.

Blossom just hated resorting to violence, after all.

". . . so when we started studying art as a whole I really got into the Victorian Era art."

"Mhm."

"And like, I'm generally a super bubbly person and bright and all about colors, right?"

Cue dreamy sigh. "Yeah."

"So it was just really weird for me to be attracted more to the gloomier looking paintings but all in all I think I was just super into the variations of techniques used to create such master pieces like Dante Rossetti's!" Another mumbled response that Buttercup didn't care to pay attention to. "But you know, he's just like super cool and he's also really known for painting redheads and I think that's maybe why I like him so much? Because, you know, like the redheads just remind me of my sister, Blossom!"

Blossom smiled softly at her younger sister while Buttercup growled at Boomer, who barely noticed. Blossom, however, did notice and elbowed her tempered sister.

"She's as super powered as the rest of us, she can take care of herself." Blossom whispered harshly at Buttercup. "We need to give her some space." Buttercup grunted in response while Blossom cleared her throat, clearly wanting to direct the conversation elsewhere. "So, Buttercup, how did you find this place?"

"Well," Buttercup took a swig of her orange juice. "Aside from the map that Dr. Clara gave us, there are these billboard maps like everywhere. Super hard to miss."

"Leave the attitude in the dorm room please." Blossom bit off a piece of her toast.

Buttercup rolled her eyes in response before asking "So what're we supposed to do for the weekend? And uh, what are we gonna do when Monday rolls around?"

"Oh! We're supposed to go exploring, duh! I want to see the entire campus in all its super-powered glory!" Bubbles giggled to herself.

"As for Monday," Blossom added, "I'm not quite sure but I feel that it's safe to assume that we will be provided a schedule."

"As well as a uniform." Brick interjected.

Seeing the confused looks that the girls gave him, Brick went on to explain that this school preferred to have their students understand that they are equal with one another rather than superior. Individuality was a good thing when it came to powers and how the students may wield them but other than that it was best if the students learned to befriend each other and become a sort of ally if a problem were to ever come up. "There are just some people that view this school, as well as their fellow peers, differently."

"They sound like bullies." Bubbles puffed her cheeks out. Boomer wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her face, and he might have if it weren't for the scary raven haired woman sitting next to the blonde.

"I wouldn't exactly say bullies, more like-"

"Weak dumbasses that think they are better than everyone else who apparently don't understand the true hierarchy here." Butch cut Brick off.

Blossom, known to pick up on the small details, folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "Hierarchy? I thought you just said that everyone in this school is equal."

Brick elbowed Butch in the stomach hard before re-directing his attention to the pink-eyed beauty. "There are certain exceptions but the details aren't important. Isn't it time you ladies start exploring?" Brick hastily grabbed his tray of leftovers and headed for the dish line. "My brothers and I have some business to take care of."

Blossom held Brick's gaze for a few moments before grabbing her own tray. "I suppose. Come on, girls, the campus awaits."

"Oh joy." Buttercup huffed, ignoring Butch's attempts at catching her eye.

"I hope we see you boys later!" Bubbles bounced off after her sisters, waving eagerly as they exited the cafeteria.

x

The girls spend the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday exploring the campus and getting to know how things worked as well as where things were located. They met many other students who seemed just as happy to have them at the school as the girls were to be there. Some smiled, some waved, some provided enthusiastic hello's but a small group went out of their way to ignore the girls – even when Bubbles attempted to greet them.

"Assholes." Buttercup mumbled, eyeing the girl who was filing her nails. The group continued to ignore the girls as they walked on back inside the dorms. One member of the group seemed to be smoking a cigarette and flicked the ashes at Bubbles as she strolled past the group. Immediately Buttercup yanked her sister to the other side of her so that Buttercup was now the closest one to the group. "Watch yourself, shithead."

The member of the group responded by sticking the cigarette back into his mouth and tilting his sunglasses down just enough to show his eyes. He winked at Buttercup and proceeded to blow smoke into her face.

Her eye twitched in response and she shouted, "I'm going to break this mother fucker in half!"

Blossom and Bubbles immediately latched onto their sister and attempted to calm her down. Blossom tugged at the raven haired woman's arm, "Come on, BC, we haven't even been here a week. We can't be picking fights! Let's go!"

Buttercup let her sisters take her into the building, but it didn't stop her from shouting, "That asshole is the one picking fights! Flicking ashes at you," she pointed to Bubbles, "and blowing smoke in my face is grounds for an ass whooping!"

"I'm well aware of that," Blossom rolled her eyes, "but the point is we're too new to do anything about it. It's expected that we would get some negative reaction, we used to everywhere else we went."

That last statement seemed to set Buttercup off in a whole new rampant, "This place should be different! We shouldn't _have_ to worry about that type of shit! Everyone else in this God forsaken place is supposedly as mutant as we are so what right do _those_ fuckers have for tryna pick on us?!" She yanked herself out of her sister's hold and turned to face them. "We aren't dealing with any _normal_ people, these people can probably take a hit from one of us and I'll be damned if I sit back and let them try and walk all over us!"

"Buttercup," Blossom began, "I agree with you to an extent but as you and I both know there will be some form of bullying anywhere we go. I'm sure that they could possibly withstand a hit from one of us but I can also guarantee you that we may very well be some of the strongest beings in this facility. Your strength is unmatchable and it was extremely impressive for Butch to hold his own against you for as long as he did during your little spat, but even then he couldn't keep from being moved by you and," cue deep sigh, "ultimately being thrown against the wall."

"Yeah," Bubbles chirped, "but I was surprised to see that there was barely a dent made in the wall after he hit. Usually we take buildings down."

Buttercup huffed and started heading down the hall towards the stairs, making her way back to her room. "Whatever, but next time I ain't gonna let myself be dragged away by you guys! I'm gonna fight! I refuse to go through the same type of shit _here_ that we had to deal with back home! Now good fucking night!"

Bubbles looked worriedly between Blossom and he retreating figure of her sister while Blossom just shook her head. "I'm not sure what we're going to do about her but we can only hope that the rest of our stay here will go smoothly."

Around the corner, Buttercup stomped by a hall that was occupied by three young men, all who had shamelessly eavesdropped on the recent conversation.

"There's only one group of dumbasses I know that smoke at this place." Butch mumbled.

"And they flicked their ashes at Bubbles!" Boomer scowled.

Brick cupped his chin, "but did you hear Blossom? It sounds like they are almost use to this sort of thing." He paused, "she also said that Buttercup's strength is unmatchable and that she can almost guarantee that they might be the strongest beings in this place. I think these girls know more about themselves than they've led Dr. Clara on to believe. They are definitely a mystery."

Butch chortled. "A sexy mystery."

 _SMACK_

x

 **Sorry I've been absent for a few months, I've had a lot going on but I'm finally out for the summer and decided not to take summer courses. I was also just recently in Alaska for two weeks with my bae and can ultimately tell you long distant relationships are the hardest thing ever and if you ever wanna talk to me about you and your struggles then I will be here to listen because dang I have literally no friends who are in the same situation and it'd be cool to talk with someone who is going through the same thing.**

 **But my boo is coming home in a few months for a little while and then is being shipped off to another base and if things go well then I will be going with him :)**

 **So yeah, I'm sorry but I'm still working on this story when I have the chance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really trying to make up for all the ghosting I pulled on you guys, I'm seriously sorry!**

 **And as a side note: although I may not respond to comments, I just want you to know how much they mean to me. They keep me motivated and make me want to write all the more for you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kind words and support. I may not be the best writer, but I'll be damned if I don't try!**

 **x**

"Alright, ladies, here are your schedules and I assume you already know where your first class will be."

The girls looked down at the folded clothes Dr. Clara had given each of them then at the pieces of paper they held in their hands.

 _Control Hall 121_

Ah yes, Blossom remembered that room. It was one of the first rooms the girls stumbled upon once they left the cafeteria. If her memory served her correctly, and it always did, it was a large lecture hall.

Blossom smiled up at Dr. Clara, "Yes ma'am, we know where this room is."

"Excellent," she replied, "now I must make sure you three understand that these may not be your permanent schedules. Since you three are new we need to get an idea of your strength and ability and will build your class schedules accordingly. This should only take about a week for us to gather enough data on you three in order for us to divide you into your rightful power class."

"What do you mean by 'power class'?" The pink eyed girl locked eyes with her new superior.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Dr. Clara smiled. "Power class is a strategic method we use in order to match other students up with someone who has equal power in order for them to build their power and durance. In other words, you three will be divided into a power class which will have peers that hold a matching strength and power – although they may not have the exact abilities you three have, they will have something similar in strength." She waited for the girls to nod in understanding before continuing. "Now when I say these may not be your permanent schedules, I mean that you will take a different power class every day according to how you do the day before. So for example, today you will start out in the lower power class and will build your way up if your power succeeds that of the class – and going by the demonstration you provided us Friday I would say it's safe to assume that you will move up from the lower power class no problem – but I also must mention that there will be a class or two that you will be assigned that will not depend on your power."

"What classes might those be?" Blossom asked.

"Well, for example," Dr. Clara explained, "we have a _Social Interactions_ class. Our students so lovingly call it _How to Deal with Normies 101_. All the class does is teach you how to interact with," she held two fingers up on each hand to do air quotations, "'normies', as everyone here likes to call them. In other words, we just teach you how to withhold any super strength or anything of the sort while also teaching you the proper way to interact and socialize with a regular human since most of the students here in this school were kept within a sort of confinement or just simply never learned properly." The girls nodded in understanding. "Excellent. Now go on and change and go to your first class. This class is the _Social Interactions_ class that everyone will be taking at some point in the day so you can always ask one of your peers for help if you find yourself struggling. This class will remain on your schedule. Have a great first day girls, I will most likely be back to see you tomorrow with a schedule change."

Dr. Clara waved the girls off and left, leaving the girls to change in Blossom's room. As the girls changed, they found the uniform to be very bland and Bubbles mentioned that they even looked something like out of an anime. Buttercup almost threw a fit once she realized that she would have to wear a skirt.

"Oh c'mon, BC," Bubbles tried to reassure her sister, "it isn't that bad. The skirt is kinda cute. And plus the uniform comes with some long stockings so most of your skin will be covered."

"This uniform is like something out of a porno." Buttercup huffed and rolled her eyes. Her sisters looked at her weirdly. "I mean! I don't watch it! I just clicked a link I really shouldn't have when I was on the internet. Trust me, it . . . it was horrifying and humiliating and I'm really glad you two weren't there for that. You would have burned."

Bubbles and Blossom glanced between one another. "Okay," Blossom tried to change the subject, "well, don't you girls think it's a little weird that they are going to divide us up by power?"

Bubbles shrugged but Buttercup pondered on it. "Not really, I think it makes more sense. I guess when we train we won't have to go easy on our opponent since we'll know we have equal strength and power or whatever."

Blossom nodded in response. "That makes sense, it's just . . . Brick said that this school wants everyone to be equal but then he also said that there are also some people who try to place themselves higher. And let's not forget that Butch also mentioned that those individuals don't understand the 'true hierarchy'. I just think this is a bit odd is all."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her red haired sister. "You think too much. Now help me put this bowtie on."

"You would think," Bubbles tugged at the hem of her skirt, "that this school would want at least a little color on their uniform."

"What are you talking about? All the different shades of tan and white are just so colorful!" Buttercup mocked a cheerful tune.

"White isn't technically a color," Blossom butt-in.

Bubbles looked at herself in the floor length mirror attached to the back of Blossom's dorm door. Her hair was up in high pigtails, complete with light blue ribbons, but even that little splash of color didn't seem to do much for the bland uniform she was now forced to wear. The white, button-up, short sleeved shirt was tucked into her high wasted, tan skirt. Her tan bowtie popped from the collar of her shirt and the black buttons that followed down seemed to be the only other color on her uniform – which, again, black wasn't _technically_ a color. But the buttons did match her new, cute, black Mary Jane shoes. Dr. Clara did mention that the shoes didn't have to be a permanent part of the dress code but they did come with the uniform. Bubbles would just need to find some shoes that would look good with white, thigh high stockings.

Buttercup was right though – this uniform _did_ look like it was from a porno.

Not that Bubbles watched it! She just . . . she just clicked her fair share of links in her life while browsing the internet as well.

"Well," Blossom broke through Bubbles' train of thought, "are we ready?"

Buttercup tugged at her skirt, willing it to grow longer. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Aside from the butterflies in my stomach, I'm totally looking forward to this whole thing!" The blonde bounced as she opened the door.

Blossom looked at her watch, "Since Dr. Clara came so early, we have about thirty minutes to get to class so let's get some food."

The moment the girls stepped through the door, they were greeted by some familiar voices.

"Hey!" Boomer shouted at the girls, causing Bubbles to jump. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Bubbles tugged on her pigtails. "Oh no, don't worry. I'm a little nervous so I'm really on edge today." She smiled timidly. Blossom patted her sister on the back.

"Nothing to be nervous about," Boomer approached Bubbles, "it's just like a regular school except this one is filled with people who have super powers." Bubbles tugged on her pigtails more.

"Well, genius," Buttercup grunted, "the last time we were in a school was when we were five. And that shit didn't work out too well for us. Not to mention that we've hardly had contact with anyone except ourselves."

"But, oooh! Remember that one time that we-!" Buttercup slapped a hand over her little sister's mouth.

"Shut it, blondie."

Bubbles nodded and Buttercup removed her hand from her sister's mouth. Brick seized the opportunity to speak to Blossom. "So what classes are you in?"

Blossom glanced down at her schedule. "Hm, we have the _Social Interactions_ class first thing, and then we have, wait, am I reading this right?" Blossom shoved the paper to her sisters who nodded with confused looks on their faces. " _Driver's Ed_? That's provided here?" All three boys nodded in response. "That's rather odd, but that's our second class. Then _Training_ is listed third. How long are these courses each?"

"Your first two classes with be an hour and thirty minutes long and your training class will be about four hours long." Brick motioned towards the schedule Blossom held in her hands, "May I?" She nodded and he took the schedule from her, reading over it carefully. "We also have a _Social Interactions_ class first but ours is located in a different room."

"Do you take _Driver's Ed_ too?" Bubbles asked.

"No," Butch yawned, "we already had that class."

"So what do you have instead?"

"Training."

"You train for five and a half hours?" Buttercup gasped. Butch looked to her, shocked that she even acknowledged his words. He opted out of a verbal response and just nodded. "That's so cool!" She cheered. "I seriously can't wait to start training! Finally a fucking challenge!"

Brick looked between his brothers and mouthed 'finally?'

"Ahem, well, yes Buttercup, hurrah and what not." Blossom ushered her sisters down the hallway. "We need to get some food in our stomachs before we start the day. Let's go." She turned back towards the three males who were already dressed in their uniforms, complete with tan khakis instead of the skirts. "Coming boys?"

Brick briefly got to admire the way her skirt swished, barely reaching the tip of her stockings, before nodding. "I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, babe." He muttered to himself.

"Well good," Blossom responded, catching Brick off guard, "because I might just take you there."

Bubbles giggled, pointing to her ears. "We have super sensitive hearing too!"

 **x**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I swear there's a reason for that.**

 **Up next: Let the training begin!**


	10. Chapter 10

To Buttercup, the day was long and boring. It dragged on until lunch, when she finally got to stuff herself with the food provided by the cafeteria.

"It's only been three hours," Bubbles nibbled on her salad. "Plus I think the classes were kinda fun! Everyone seems so nice!"

"Probably because they know we can kick ass." The green eyed triplet mumbled. "But anyway, my problem is when are we actually gonna _drive_?" Buttercup huffed into her burger before taking a large bite.

"Patience will be the end of you," Blossom rolled her eyes. "We've only just begun this _Driver's Ed_ course and we must learn the rules of the road before driving on them. Everyone else is ahead of us because we started at an odd time during the year."

"Speaking of which," Buttercup swallowed the bite of her burger, "why is it that we are going to school in what's _technically_ the summer? Is this an all year around thing?"

"That's a rather good question, Buttercup, and I'm going to have to assume that yes, it is considering that we are schooling now," Blossom answered. Buttercup let out a long, angry sigh before she took another animalistic bite from her burger.

"S'alright." A deep, rough voice came from behind Buttercup. "We get a few breaks here and there but we still aren't allowed to leave the campus. Sorry you ladies had to wait, the training session was longer than we expected and we figured you three would be sitting outside enjoying this lovely weather."

Bubbles' ears perked up. "Outside? You said there's seating outside?"

Boomer moved to sit beside Bubbles, gently placing his tray of food on the table. "Yeah, there's a lot more tables outside. It's a courtyard and the inside of the cafeteria can only hold so many people."

"What if it rains?" Bubbles questioned, snapping a baby carrot in half.

"Almost never does." Butch swallowed a bite of his own burger – he had managed to snag the open seat beside Buttercup without her protesting.

"That's odd," Blossom took the offered baby carrot from Bubbles. "Rain is a very necessary part of nature's growth."

"Agreed," Brick sat across from Blossom with his own tray of food. "But it doesn't here, not sure why. But anyway, how were your first day of classes?"

"Great!"

"Interesting."

"Boring."

"What's so boring with your class? It's your first day, figured you'd be into some new shit or whatever." Butch stuffed more food into his mouth.

Buttercup, still not wanting to look at Butch, kept her eyes trained on her burger. "Hate reading and just sitting there. I like doing things hands-on."

"Same," Butch mumbled into his food. "But your training starts after lunch so get ready for that."

"Get ready? It's gonna be a piece of cake for them." Boomer propped himself up on his arm. "Flying, super strength, _laser eyes_? You guys got this no problem."

"Yeah," Brick took a swig from his drink. "Basically, with each training class you go into, and we know you'll get assigned to one of the stronger power classes based on what we saw Friday, you'll be tested on your strength and ability. Easy stuff, but you guys will be stuck in those armor suits you first wore when you got here for the entire time you train until you are settled into your rightful power class."

"And after we get assigned to our power class?" Bubbles asked.

"You wear whatever training clothes you want." Butch shrugged. "Those suits can be a pain in the ass, we all know that. We mainly just wear the suits during every simulation just for shits and giggles."

"Yeah, we can smell." Buttercup scrunched up her nose. It was at this moment that the boys became conscious of their appearance and . . . fragrance.

Butch fanned out his sweat covered tank top. "Like I said, training session was longer than expected and not like it matters anyway, we're going right back into training after this.

Bubbles giggled as Boomer attempted to scoot away from her to hide his scent. "It doesn't bother me, silly." She whispered to him. "Body odor is a natural thing and besides, you don't actually even smell bad."

"Isn't there like a thing that says if someone's natural body odor is appealing to you then that means you're attracted to them or something?" Buttercup smirked at Bubbles who had started to choke on the water she was sipping while Boomer's face became red as his brother's laughed at him.

"Don't pick on Bubbles like that," Blossom chuckled, "but you're not wrong. Glad to know you actually paid attention during our schooling."

The girls had spent the remainder of their lunch questioning the boys on what the training would be like until a bell sounded that signaled the boys and the rest of the cafeteria to leave to go back to their class or training session while the girls were sought out by Dr. Clara.

"I hope you've enjoyed your first day of school so far," she smiled to the triplets. "I'll walk you back to your dorms so that you may retrieve your body suit and then I will walk you to your first training session."

 **x**

The week had carried on fairly easily for the girls as they had powers that seemed to surpass the expectations of every power class they were placed in. As the girls progressed throughout the week, they learned the names of each power class – Human, Low, Middle, High, and Super. According to the boys, the name of the power class ultimately describes your strength and power. Butch had even snickered as he explained the Human power class, saying something like "they are basically humans but with ESP type shit going on."

The boys had also been kind enough to explain that while yes, mostly everyone got along and the school wanted everyone to be equal, this was still a school and these people were still human so there are such things as cliques and all of that "stupid fucking shit" Butch spat out as he eyed down a particular table across the courtyard during one lunch. Buttercup had groaned when she had heard of the ever present social class and had voiced her opinion on it rather crudely, causing both Bubbles and Blossom to wince at her extra harsh language.

"Don't worry," Butch chuckled at her. "You girls will be okay."

Those words had stuck with Buttercup as she and her sisters had entered the High power class – the second strongest power class. Buttercup had confidence in herself and in her sisters, she really did, it was just the people she wasn't too crazy about.

Everyone who was present watched the girls with curious eyes through the entire training class, _every_ training class, and everyone wanted to know if they were really as great as they made themselves out to be during their first ever simulation fight.

Thursday, High power class training day, seemed to be a smaller class compared to the other training classes they had gone through. There were very few in that power class compared to the other classes and if the girls had to guess it was maybe forty people at most but among those forty people Buttercup recognized a face she had hoped she wouldn't see ever again.

It was the idiot that flicked his cigarette ashes at Bubbles and blew smoke in _her_ face.

She snarled at the man when he turned his face in her direction and lowered his sunglasses. The girl who had ignored the three triplets was also in that class and also still filing her nails. She happened to glance up and made eye contact with the girls, but it was noticed that once she met Blossom's eyes, the girl had sneered at her.

"Guess there can only be one redhead in this town." Buttercup smirked.

"I guess that gives me all the more reason to surpass this class." Blossom's eyes had lingered on the girl's retreating figure as she had walked passed the girls and towards a group of sickly green looking boys – including the guy with the sunglasses.

"Alright ladies," a large man emerged from a room separate from the training room. "Time to test your abilities."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buttercup yawned and stretched her arms. "Let's get this over with."

 **x**

"I can't believe you did that!" Bubbles tugged on her pigtails as she and her sisters made their way back to the dorms.

Buttercup shrugged as she was already loosening the straps of her body suit. "That asshole had it coming."

"Well, well, well," the girls stopped as they entered the front door to the dormitory, seeing Dr. Clara standing in the middle of the first floor kitchen and lounging area. "I heard you passed the High power class with flying colors and . . . minor troubles." Her eyes held Buttercup's.

"We're very sorry about that." Blossom tried to apologize.

"Please," Dr. Clara held up a hand, "don't be. Training is training and I was told all about the situation. To be quite frank, if I were groped by a disgusting, sleaze of a man then I would have flung him across the room as well." She quickly cleared her throat. "But, that's just between us. You will not be reprimanded for your actions. As for tomorrow, congratulations girls, you have graduated to the Super power class and you are free to bring whatever training clothes you'd like as long as you don't mind them getting a little dirty. I know those training suits are horrid to work in." Dr. Clara winked at the girls and gave a small goodbye as she walked past them and through the doors.

"Dr. Clara kind of reminds me of someone." Blossom put her hand up to cradle her chin. "But I just can't quite put my finger on it."

Buttercup shrugged at her sister. "Whatever, I didn't get in trouble and that's all I care about. Now let's eat!"

"Seconded!" Butch shouted, moving through the front doors with his brothers in tow.

Both Bubbles and Blossom had glanced towards their middle sister; Buttercup still refused eye contact with Butch but would reply to him on occasions. He, in turn, would attempt to respect Buttercup and give her space but let a pick up line or two run by her a day – to which she would always blush, and Butch really loved seeing the feisty girl blush.

"So did we hear that correctly? You're moving up?" Boomer slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Bubbles nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We'll totally be seeing you guys like all the time now!"

"Not like we don't already." Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her younger sister, "Yes, it does seem like we'll be seeing you more often. I must admit, I'm excited to see what the difference in this power class will be."

"Can we discuss this over food?" Buttercup was getting aggravated. "I'm seriously starving!"

"Alright, let's go change." Blossom smiled back at the male triplets. "You coming?"

"Race you!" Buttercup shouted and took off down the hall, a blue streak following soon after because Bubbles simply couldn't resist a race. Soon, Boomer and Butch followed, a dark green and dark blue streak trailing them as they flew down the hallway after the two sisters.

"Would it be rude of me to ask where you three acquired your powers? Or is that too forward for someone you have met a little less than a week ago?" Blossom started to cover her mouth as she glanced at Brick.

"What makes you think we weren't born with them?" Brick asked, a corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

"I wasn't trying to assume. I've already met a few people who stated that their powers came to be because of an accident of some sort."

Brick snorted. "I'm assuming you met them in the lower training classes." Blossom nodded. "Yeah, those are a little rare to come by, there are very few here that weren't born with powers and those people are generally more open about their background than everyone else. Trust me Blossom, you and your sisters aren't alone when it comes to not wanting to talk about your life."

Blossom shivered when Brick said her name. Ever since they had met, Brick had only really called her 'babe' so it was pleasant when he had called her by her actual name. "So," she cleared her throat, "does that mean you and your brothers are a part of the percentage that does not want to talk about their origin?"

"I like you Blossom." Brick stopped. Blossom's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to question him but Brick continued. "You seem like a really intelligent girl who is curious by nature, you're gorgeous in every sense of the word, and you know what you want and when you want it. So with all that being said, I'll tell you a little about me and my brothers if you tell me about you and your sisters, deal?"

"Brick," Blossom sputtered, "I hardly see what any of those mere qualities have to do with discussing our backgrounds."

Brick lightly cupped his counterparts face, making sure that she was looking into his eyes. "They had nothing to do with it; I just felt that you needed to know." He smirked as Blossom's face started to color, almost matching his eyes.

"I-I see." She cleared her throat. "Well then, let's discuss this another time. I actually don't think it would be a bad idea if my sisters and I were able to talk to someone about our past. You never know, we might even have something in common."

Brick's raised an eyebrow as he and Blossom continued walking, finally reaching the stairs leading to their floor. "You actually want to talk about it?"

Blossom fiddled with the straps on her waist. "Well, yes. We were very lonely growing up and I whole heartedly believe that it would do my sisters some good to realize that we might have never been alone in this world after all – of course I mean when it comes to our specific backgrounds and abilities and what not."

Her companion nodded in response but inwardly wondered why Blossom felt the need to specify the last bit. Why wouldn't she just want her sisters to know that they haven't been alone in general? Brick shook his head, no, he was just thinking too much again. Of course Blossom and her sisters had been alone. From the brief and very vague discussions they had had while reminiscing about their home life it seemed that the three triplets were almost locked up within the confinements of their household aside from the rare trips to the grocery store.

"I don't feel that your sister Buttercup has warmed up to us quite yet." Brick held the door to their floor open for Blossom to pass through. "But I'd be more than happy to talk with you about it. Say over some dinner sometime? Or during a stroll through the campus?"

Blossom blinked then smiled. "Oh yes! A friendly stroll would do great!"

Brick wanted to slap himself but stopped, falling behind Blossom as she continued to walk to her dorm room. Of course she didn't understand that he was asking her out, she's never been asked out! "No Blossom, more like a date." Blossom echoed to the word back to him and Brick nodded. "Yeah, like I said – I like you, Blossom. I'd like to get to know you more." He paused. " Please?"

Blossom started to gnaw on her bottom lip, a habit she picked up when she got nervous or when she started to think. "I guess it couldn't hurt?" She finally suggested. Brick's mouth broke out into a smile, showing his teeth.

"Thanks, I promise you won't regret it." Blossom's heart started beating rapidly in her chest and she felt herself blushing.

"I don't think I will either." She mumbled to herself, parting to change in her respective room.

 **x**

"So," Boomer greeted his new friends, "are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup pumped her fist into the air.

"I'm curious to see what this training will be like." Blossom pushed herself to sit closer to the table.

"I'm a little nervous." Bubbles admitted, tugging on her pigtails. Boomer just about melted.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Boomer attempted to comfort Bubbles. She smiled back at him gratefully.

"Boom's right." Butch agreed. "Nothing to be nervous about. You girls will do great."

An obnoxious snort was heard behind Blossom. "I doubt it. The way you handled yourself in yesterday's power class barely got you past the bear minimum."

"Shut up, Princess." Boomer huffed. "You're just jealous."

"Of her?" Princess screeched, pointing at Blossom. "If only she were so lucky."

"Of their moving up." Boomer corrected.

"I could beat them no problem! You know why I'm in the class that I'm in instead of Super, where I rightfully belong!" Princess squinted her eyes at Boomer.

Buttercup stood up and crossed her arms. "Look, puffball, if you've got a problem I will gladly kick your ass just like I did your little friend's."

Princess didn't falter as she turned her glare towards Buttercup. "Please, as if you could. Why Ace wanted to touch a monstrous thing like you is beyond me."

"Yeah, and I fixed that problem pretty fucking fast now, didn't I?" Buttercup's face twisted into a sneer. "I wouldn't mind getting into some trouble if only that means I could teach your ass a lesson."

"Oh yeah?" Princess cackled. "And what would that lesson be?"

Buttercup leaned closer to Princess, slightly intimidating the smaller, thicker girl. "Not to fuck with the Utonium sisters."

Princess responded by lifting her head and giving a small 'hmph' as she sauntered off. Her parting words echoed through Blossom's ears.

"Whatever, just lay off _my_ Brick!"

Butch whipped his head back around to face his brothers. "Jesus fucking Christ," he wheezed. "I have the biggest fucking boner for this girl right now. You guys really have no idea."

Brick and Boomer scrunched up their faces. "We don't want to know, bro."

"Wow," Bubbles cheered. "You didn't get into a fight this time! I'm so proud of you, BC!"

Buttercup didn't respond. Instead she sat back down by Butch and continued to eat her food, obviously still fuming about her encounter with Princess. "That stupid fucking bitch. She fucking thinks she can try and insult me. She thinks she can just say whatever the fuck she likes doesn't she? Well fuck that. I will end her, oh man I will fuck her world up."

"Ahem," Blossom interrupted Buttercup's rant. "It's okay. You know very well that we can handle ourselves. However," she turned to Brick, "what did she mean by that?"

"Oh, _her_ Brick?" He snorted, the very thought of Blossom being jealous made him chuckle. "She is delusional. She's had this huge thing for me ever since she got here. Why? Are you the kind of girl who gets possessive?"

Blossom's face flushed, "Er, that's not what I meant. I meant what did she mean by her stating that you three knew the reason as to why she's been placed in the power class that she's in."

"Details, details," Butch cut in, "she's just a jealous bitch is all." The bell sounded, causing the students to stand up and dispose of their trays. "Time for training! Hope you girls brought your things, we will happily escort you to your new training class."

"That won't be necessary, Butch." A womanly voice called out, catching all six students' attention. "You three go ahead; I will be escorting them as I have been all week." The boys nodded and walked off.

"See you in a few." Brick winked to Blossom.

Dr. Clara started forward, motioning the girls to follow her. "Now girls, as you know our training rooms are located in a different building than the other classes."

"Yes, so far they have all been located in _Amoeba_ building."

"Correct, Blossom," The tall woman smiled. "But this class is located in a different building, right beside _Amoeba_ actually. This building is called _Macabre_. The building was named after our founding 'father' so to speak."

"That's a very," Blossom paused, trying to find the right word to use, "interesting name."

"Yes, it means a number of things but all of which surround the terms 'gruesome', 'horrifying', and 'death'." She smiled as they walked across the campus. "We found that the only real way to test and guide our strongest of the strong is to put you all together in one building, in a separate and specially designed building, so that you all may train your hearts out without worry of destroying everything around you."

"Awesome," Buttercup whispered.

"I trust you all have your things?" The girls nodded and Dr. Clara opened the door to the building, revealing a large white and gray room filled with many other super powered beings. "You may change in our designated women's room. It is located on the right, all the way down there." She pointed at one end of the building. "While you change I will introduce you to the class and we can get you started. You may also leave your things in one of the lockers we have provided for you. Just pick an empty locker and enter your own code; that locker will stay yours for the duration of your stay here – it operates the same as your dorm room."

The girls nodded and left to change, only to emerge minutes later in new attires and without the backpacks provided by the school. Behind Dr. Clara, Butch could be heard whistling at presumably Buttercup as she had decided to wear something tight and flexible.

Her sports bra was a dark green and her high rise black capris yoga pants were snug on her legs and thighs, giving her the freedom to stretch and bend as far as she wanted. Bubbles and Blossom wore similar outfits except both girls wore cut out yoga pants and white tank tops over their respective colored sports bras.

"I don't know if I can survive this class if Bubbles always comes dressing like that." Boomer mumbled to Brick. "I mean look at her ass, it's damn near perfect!"

"I'm too busy looking at Blossom's." Brick mumbled back.

"Excellent! I've already alerted the class and your new instructor of your arrival," Dr. Clara began walking towards the double doors that they had entered from. "I wish the best of luck to you!" With that, she left, leaving the triplets standing in the middle of the training room.

"Alright!" A shapely woman strutted forward, hands on her hips as she gathered the class' attention. "I am Ms. Ima." The woman announced, her wild black hair poked out in all directions. "I am the instructor of this class."

"She already seems better than the first instructor we had. What was that loser's name?" Buttercup mumbled.

"Mr. Dick Hardly." Bubbles shuddered. "He was a total creep that was way too obsessed with money and all that science-y stuff he tried to talk to us about was beyond confusing."

"So we'll begin with testing your strength," Ms. Ima lead the girls to a few platforms connected to a wall. "And since you made it this far I would say it's safe to assume you have some sort of super strength ability but correct me if I'm wrong." After a brief pause and receiving no comments or corrections, the green eyed woman continued. "One of you will stand on this platform and catch the falling weights," she pointed up to a number of what looked like cement blocks. "Above are cast iron platforms that you will be catching. These platforms will drop periodically with about ten second intervals in between so that you may either adjust to the weight difference or fall to your knee or knees. Once you drop to your knees, the platform you are standing on will detect your shift in posture and automatically stop dropping weights."

The shapely woman turned to look at the girls. "So, who would like to go first?"

A brief pause and Blossom stepped forward. "I will."

Ms. Ima stretched her red lips into a wide smile and commented on Blossom's strong, female leadership before she led Blossom to stand on the platform. "I hope you don't mind an audience." She moved away and Blossom locked eyes with Brick, who shot her a thumbs up. Blossom's sisters stood off to the side and away from the crowd as they watched their eldest sister.

"Ready," Blossom nodded at Ms. Ima. The instructor pressed a red button standing beside the platform. Immediately a loud _buzz_ was heard and down dropped the first platform that Blossom caught with ease.

Blossom grunted as more and more weights continued to fall but she was persistent and stared forward in complete concentration. She could hear her sisters whisper words of encouragement as the blocks continued to fall but other than that, the room was almost completely silent. Once the weights became too much, Blossom squatted down, her knees touching the platform below her.

Ms. Ima had pressed the red button again and the cast iron weights began retracting back into the high spaced ceiling above. She scribbled on a clipboard attached to the wall next to the platforms "Your maximum weight handling is like catching a large plane that's hurdling towards the ground. Next?"

Bubbles tugged on her pigtails. "I guess I'll go."

"Remember to bend when you catch the weights so that you don't strain your body." Buttercup clapped her little sister on the back.

Bubbles nodded as she and Blossom switched places. "Okay," Ms. Ima waited for Bubbles to get situated. "Ready?" Bubbles nodded.

 _Buzz_

Immediately the weights started to fall and Bubbles was able to catch a fair amount before she started to sink lower and lower to the platform.

Her sisters took notice of their baby sister's faltering. Buttercup nudged Blossom and motioned toward Bubbles but Blossom simply shook her head 'no'. "That's something I feel like we shouldn't show everyone."

"A secret weapon?" Buttercup inquired, whispering low. Blossom only nodded in response and turned in time to see her little sister's knees touch the platform – the weights stopping mid fall.

Again, Ms. Ima hit the button and the weights began to retract, writing more notes down on the clipboard. "Your maximum weight handling is like lifting an adult Sperm Whale." Bubbles nodded and moved off the platform.

"Last but not least." Ms. Ima motioned towards Buttercup.

"You got it, Butterbabe!" Butch cheered as his counterpart positioned herself on the platform. She pointedly ignored him but Ms. Ima shot a warning glare in his direction.

Buttercup nodded to Ms. Ima and she responded by pressing the button.

 _Buzz_

Platform after platform began to drop and Buttercup caught them all with ease as they stacked on top of one another. Once Buttercup surpassed Blossom's maximum weight, the class began to murmur and whisper amongst each other.

 _How strong is this girl if she's holding over 90,000 pounds with little to no effort?_

As more weights piled on her opened palms, Buttercup started to grunt. She had no idea how many weights there were in total but she hoped she was nearing the end. She had to have been going on at least ten minutes worth of holding up weights. Buttercup was determined, sure, but damn her arms were getting numb.

"You can do it, BC, you can do it!" She heard Bubbles cheer from beside Boomer.

Buttercup grunted again as another weight slammed down on top of her already large stack and she slowly started to sink towards the ground. Her left knee was mere centimeters from the ground before she pushed herself up back to a squatting position.

 _She's not tapping out now._

Buttercup kept her eyes trained on the ground as she continued to focus all of her strength into holding up the still falling platforms. She felt her body straining as she forced herself to stay up and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

The class continued to mumble in impressed and taken-aback awe at the middle triplet's determination and strength.

"Oof!"

 _Buzz_

Everyone was silent as they watched the weights retract off of Buttercup's knelt form. The green eyed girl stayed still for a moment, leaning her head on her one propped knee, as she tried to calm her shaking form.

"Impressive. Very impressive." Ms. Ima was holding her clipboard. "Your maximum strength is like holding up Mount Neverest with everyone in the Association of World Supermen occupying the summit. You are officially our second strongest student here in this school."

Buttercup's head shot up. "Who is the strongest?"

There was a pause as light green eyes met dark green.

Ms. Ima flipped through her clipboard. "Butch Jojo is our official strongest."

Buttercup wobbled as she stood up, legs tired from holding up so much weight for such a long period of time. "Of fucking course he is."

The instructor laughed and moved to go outside. "I sense a challenge for the number one spot."

Butch held out his hand for Buttercup while the rest of the class dispersed and moved with the instructor. "So you think you can top me?"

Buttercup smiled and shook Butch's hand. "I know I can."

"Great," Butch mumbled back, smiling and holding Buttercup's eyes. "I guess we should follow everyone else. I think your speed testing is up next."

"Bubbles has us on that one." Buttercup rolled her eyes, releasing Butch's hand. She started off towards the door, following the class, and Butch brought up the rear.

Well, Buttercup had the _rear_ rear covered in Butch's personal opinion but he was last one to walk out the door. The few seconds to himself gave Butch enough time to calm down. He didn't know what it was but something about that girl just gave him this warm feeling. A good feeling. A feeling he doesn't think he's really ever felt before.

He felt calm and nervous all at the same time with her. It was confusing but he wanted to feel more of that. He wanted to feel more of her. Their slight brushes against each other were enough to send him over the edge. Butch wanted her in every way possible.

" _At least ask me out on a fucking date first."_

And maybe she wanted him too.

 **x**

 **Woot! Sorry for the wait but I wanted to post only the best for you all (although I still feel that I could have written better)!**

 **School semester has started up once again and I can already tell that one of my classes is going to give me a hard time.**

 **I will update as much as I can!**

 **Cheers**


End file.
